CODE GEASS: DISCRETE VARIABLES
by urban sage
Summary: How a small mistake of one can alter someone's future. Minato never expected he will make such a mistake that will alter his son's future. Now Naruto in different land, can he shape up his future into a bright one and make a name for himself? ABANDONED!


_**CODE**_ **GEASS** **: _DISCRETE VARIABLES_**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Code Geass.**_

* * *

 _ **PROLOGUE**_ :

The night of October 10th came as a shock for the village of Konoha. An hour or so has passed since the appearance of the mightiest of the beast Kyuubi, who has devastated the village, causing casualties which was barely accountable. The village was in state of complete chaos before the arrival of their last ray of hope, their leader, Minato Namikaze. The hokage was successful in deviating the beast away from the village to a place which he prepared for resealing of the beast. He wasn't alone for long in an endeavour to fight the beast, his wife came as a support. She held the beast with her chakra chains.

"Minato! I'll handle the fur ball. From now on you take care of Naruto" she replied looking towards the baby who was placed in the center of the sealing. Tears flowing through through her purple eyes.

"Sorry Kushina! But I'll do the sealing this time." replied Minato with a meek smile. Kyuubi realising that he will be re-sealed, pierced his nail through Minato and Kushina, just as Minato was about to complete the sealing. But in his dying state, Minato was still able to complete the sealing.

"Shiki Fujin!"he spoke. Just then a Shinigami appeared before them and sealed the Giant Beast into the new born. But just as he finished the sealing, something weird happened. The space around the young boy began to alter. Minato and Kushina both horrified seeing this.

"Shit! Looks like I made a mistake in the sealing" spoke Minato worriedly. He had been through many stressful days earlier, but this was the most of them. In all this tension, Minato had just tampered the dead-demon summon sealing with his flying-thunder god seal, and its side-effect he was about to witness.

"Minato! What is going to happen to Naruto?"asked the terrified mother. Minato had no idea what is going to happen. He could find out and prevented this if he could live longer in the mortal world. But sadly he could feel his life-force vanishing with every second. The only thing he could do is just make wild guess before his end.

"All I can guess is that he will go through another dimension."spoke Minato. As nearly as he completed this sentence, a sparkling yellow light flashed and the boy was gone.

"SOCHI!"were the last words escaped from Kusina's mouth before she and Minato left the mortal world.

~~~XXX~~~

* * *

A beautiful woman was sitting on the outskirts of a river. The women was wearing a pink onyx dress, her blonde hair was cuffed in a curled ponytail to give her a sophistical look . She had snow-white skin tone, complementing her hazel eyes. But her hazel eyes were poured in sadness of something. She was lost in her thought, her gaze fixated on the flowing water. Suddenly someone spoke behind her, bringing her to the real world.

"Ma'am, Lord Waldstein is searching for you everywhere."spoke the servant. The woman neither turned back nor she said anything for a while. She was so depressed that she didn't want to face anyone at the moment.

"Tell him that I need to be alone for a while, and there is no need for him to come here" the fine lady notified the servant without looking back. The servant just nodded and went away.

The woman stayed there for hours just looking at the river, but in between looking to the reports she was handed today. The reports read that the woman can never become pregnant. Though she knew her husband supported and loved her, but she wanted mother and son affection too. She decided to leave the area just then a flash appeared.

~~~XXX~~~

* * *

It had been hours since his wife left him after seeing the doctor. As the dark was approaching, Bismarck Waldstein became tensed for his wife, her wife could handle all kinds of threats by herself but the state she was in, was the cause of tension for Waldstein. The man grew impatient and decided to search for his wife. As he was about to go, he saw his wife coming through the entrance gate.

"Elise, we will go to a better doctor?"spoke Bismarck, in a hope to comfort his wife. But when he saw his wife carrying something, something which was pressed very tigthly to her chest. "Elise what are you carrying?"he questioned.

"Dear I found this boy floating on the river on a plank. I think this is the blessing of god to us." spoke Elise. The expression on her face clearly saying how overjoyed she was now.

"Elise what are you saying? We cannot simply adopt a random child which you found floating on the river. Besides his parents will be searching for him. We will notify the Majesty" answered shocked the husband.

"The child's parents are dead. When I found him, he was soaked in blood. I think something bad happened to his family. And I am not giving my son to anyone." loudly stated the lady. Seeing the response of his wife, Bismarck knew that he cannot do anything but to agree with her wife. Perhaps it could be God's blessing to his family.

"Ok! Dear can you tell me details of today?"asked Bismarck. Elise explained how she saw a flash of light, and next moment found a baby floating on the river on a plank and she instantly jumped and saved the child. The boy was soaked in blood. Elise washed the blood and the baby she was holding gave her a smile. She knew that this child was meant for her.

"Elise! Fine, I agree we will adopt this child."spoke Bismarck looking at the boy in her wife's arm. "Ok Elise but first get inside." he said and his wife happily agreed to it. They discussed how and what should be done. Bismarck gave the rest off the day off to his servants. And Elise fed the boy and bought new clothes for the boy.

"What will we name him dear?"asked Elise. Bismarck already knew the answer. When his wife brought the baby, the baby was wrapped in cloth on which there was japanese inscription. On translating it he found that the name of the baby is written in it.

"Naruto will be our son's name"he said with a gentle smile. To this new parents surprise, the boy giggled as if he liked the name.

~~~XXX~~~

* * *

 _ **Author's note: Naruto gets teleported to a another dimension due to his father's fault.  
Pairing will be disclosed in later chapters. No other character from Naruto. **_


End file.
